iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Karlamon9
Sorry, its just that ive been VERY busy lately. PS: We need to get this wiki a logo.--Clonehunter 23:30, 5 February 2009 (UTC) thanks th@nx-- - WildMIKE123v5Talk 02:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Admin Uh, ok. I've never added someone as an admin before, so what do i do? PS: I'll get that logo up as soon as possible, i hope. Clonehunter 02:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi Karlamon9. You are admin in this wiki now. Thanks for your effort in the Ice Age Wiki, it would be very helpful if you try to encourage new visitors to edit. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 03:28, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi there Karlamon9, I'm Austin, a Helper working with Wikia's Entertainment hub. Congratulations on becoming a sysop here! If you've got any questions, just ask me!--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 17:43, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I can see you've been working really hard on Ice Age Wiki, and are excited for the new movie. However, you do have to meet the spotlight criteria in order to request a spotlight. In addition to having 100 non-stub pages, you would need to make sure they were all categorized (you have a few uncategorized pages). Your main page should also be unprotected. Please ask again when you meet all the criteria! -- Wendy (talk) 19:10, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :btw, I customized your pagetitle to help pull the wiki up in google searches for the new movie. You can also customize Mediawiki:Description for the same purpose, only you get to use more words. That should be 150 characters (including spaces) maximum and contain some common terms from the Ice Age stuff.. You can see an example here. -- Wendy (talk) 19:16, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Very well, then... I'm here and requesting a list of wanted articles. Once you have it, please send it to me and I'll get right to work. Jolly good.--Macrauchenia 06:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Vandels The new user Airbullm is a vandel he vandeled my page on another wiki get rid of him or he will destory the wiki! --NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 11:17, 4 July 2009 (UTC) trust me i know I've only been on here 4 two days but he is a vandel!!--NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 11:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) yeah he is trouble--NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 11:23, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, I never used wikipedia before so sorry if this post is wrong. I'd like to help with this wiki because its great to see that Ice Age finally has one. I have tons of movie screenshots I made from the first and second movie saved on a photobucket of mine, and thought maybe you can put them to better use! If you are interested in using them please contact me at agra19@yahoo.com (with the topic screenshots or something so I know) Take care, and good luck with the wiki :) 22:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Maudie Buck image Here's your pic without the watermark http://img.thesun.co.uk/multimedia/archive/00830/Ice_Age_3_830858a.jpg, I will add that to Buck and List of characters, but the one i uploaded will stay in Ice Age 3 okay? SN 00:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Yup, that's fine with me.--Karlamon9 00:47, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey and big thanks for the welcome! I'm actually new to this wiki - but I have edited on other wikias. So I think I do know how things work. : ) Best wishes, Tina T 20:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, i changed on the Diego page cuz theres no animal called the sabertoothed tiger, it not related to a tiger much, so Diegos a sabertoothed cat. Thanks Thanks for fixing the coding mistake I made on the Momma page! YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 12:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Flamer :O YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 10:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Poll Can we have a weekly/monthly poll in the front page? So that we get an idea of how many people visit this wiki? I think the first one should be "Do you want Ice Age Wiki to have a weekly poll?" and then go on if the results are positive. --SN 05:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :A poll sounds like a great idea. But I don't think "Do you want Ice Age Wiki to have a weekly poll?" would be the best question. Maybe "Do you want and Ice Age 4 to be released?" or "Who is your favorite character?" would sound better.--Karlamon9 20:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah well, I'm sure you'll be able to come up with some ideas, and if other users want to, they could recommend polls at the Talk:Ice Age Wiki page. --SN 01:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) By the way, Ice Age 3 is going to be released on DVD and Blu-ray in November 23, 2009. I don't know if anyone is free to add news to the front page so i contacted you. I found the news here, it's not Amazon but I guess it's a reliable source. --SN 05:33, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I will add the information to the news when the date comes. Thanks!--Karlamon9 20:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) DVD news The information on the Ice Age 3 DVD/Blu-ray is here: http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=58727 Set for a Oct 27 Release in the US and Canada, the Europe release stays at Nov 23 apparently. Sadly it doesn't mention a fourth Ice Age short. --SN 01:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Next Poll and Other Stuff Just wondering, when can we have the next poll? I think we need an archive for the polls this wiki holds. Also, I was wondering how could this wiki have more dynamic and interactive content, I thought about having a dynamic "Did You Know" box in the front page, something that would randomly show some trivia for article pages, like the one in halopedia, can we add something like that? About the rumors and speculation in this wiki, I think we should remove any speculation about a fourth film, I've checked on reliable sources that there won't be a fourth short in Dawn's DVD and Blu-Ray, so I'm removing that info from Ice Age series article. By the way, I wondered if the next poll could be something like "What do you want to happen in the next Ice Age film, if any?", with choices like Diego or Sid finding love, Peaches growing up, Scratte/Buck return and something like that. --SN 05:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :I'll change the poll to your suggestion if you give me some ideas on what ideas for a fourth film we should have. We need to find some more facts and trivia from both the franchise and I think real Ice Age facts (eg. "Sloths have two stomach" or "The last dodo died out in the 1500's") for the Did You Know section, so maybe I could get a you and a few other users to collect information. :I have removed the Scrat and Scratte fourth film rumors and I have also created a featured article and featured picture vote page so we can let other users vote. So if you have any suggestions, just leave a vote.--Karlamon9 10:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC)